GoGang: Burning The Pig
}} GoGang: Burning the Pig is the GoGang Season 1 finale. Length: 90 Minutes Cast = Humans and Animals = Paul as Igor and KingKool720 Eric as IA, Carkle (cameo), Himself and John (The Character itself, not the Latios with the nickname of the same name.) Kayla as Sophie, Jelly and Shauna Ivy as Peppa Pig Shy Girl as Kirby and Baby Butter Otter Kimberly as Princess Princess Princess Zelda (The Character itself, not the Latias with the Nickname of the Same Name.) and Peanut Otter Dave/David as Pac-Man Brian as PC Guy Kidraoo as Yoshi = Pokémon = Charizard (Igor's) (Nickname: Dragonoide) Blazkien (Igor's) (Nickname: Scootaloo) Inferape (Igor's) (Nickname: IsaShaSanae Kochiya) Emboar (Igor's) (Nickname: Bacon) Delphox (Igor's) (Nickname: Fire Tails) Latios (Nickname: John) (Igor's) Latias (Nickname: Princess Princess Zelda) (Igor's) Politoed (Nickname: Dewitt) (Sophie's) Typhlosion (Nickname: Flamadger) (Sophie's) Golem (Nickname: Tortock) (Sophie's) Gyarados (Nickname: Serpy) (Sophie's) Chesnaught (Nickname: Chester) (Shauna's) Plot Peppa Pig is making a new movie, Igor, Sophie, Eric and IA Find out and Have to Call People and bring Stuff to cook Peppa Pig and TURN HER INTO BACON! Transcript IA: "Wow! That was a great Ninjago episode!" T.V Announcer: Brian Voice as Everybody gets Shocked COME ALONG and WEAR YOUR BOOTS for PUDDLES OF GOLDEN PEPPA FUN! Everyone's favorite piggy is making a splash on the big screen! Sophie: NO! T.V Announcer: Entertain your little ones with this unique experience available ONLY in Cinemas now! Igor: Oh my EDM! T.V Announcer: One hour of Peppa Pig fun and a cinema experience for the whole family to enjoy. Join Peppa on a brand new adventure in her first ever 15 minute special episode The Golden Boots! As part of the experience there’s 5 favourite Peppasodes to watch AND in between it all, there’s a whole lot of songs, giggles and snorts with the Milkshake! Presenters Jen Derek and Kemi! IA: This is terrible! We must stop it! Eric: Igor, What you think about--- Igor: Kidraoo Voice BURN THE PIG! See the Words "Mii Functions Presents" and the title of the Special Sophie: YEAH! We can cook her to eat for dinner! As you know, I am in general an omnivore! Igor: Voice It's like I and You Turning The Peppa Pig family into bacon...2! Electric Boogaloo! Sophie: Get a better title. Igor: Burning the Pig? Sophie: That's better. is seen grabbing some Pokéballs. Igor: I will use my Emboar from Black 2, My Delphox and Charizard from X, and My Blaziken, Inferenape and my other Emboar from AlphaSapphire to roast Peppa into bacon! Sophie: "Clever idea, Igor. Now, don't release them till we're ready to burn Peppa, OK?" Igor: Okay, but do you know why I always pick Fire Types? Sophie: How? Igor: It's because I have a firey passion, my fav color is Orange, and Fire is Red-Orange-Yellow. Also, Sophie, which Pokémon you are bringing? Sophie: "My Politoed, Typhlosion, Golem, and Gyarados from HeartGold." grabs more 2 Pokéballs Igor: I'm also bringing my Latios and Latias from AlphaSapphire, Nicknamed John and Princess Princess Zelda, Respectively. heroes run out of the house Igor: We got to tell KingKool720 and PB&J too! Sophie: Okay! Let's go to King Kool's house first, and then to my cousins' houseboat. Igor: I get it now. tosses Latios' Pokéball is sent out Igor: KingKool720's house is far, we got to use my Latios to get there quicker. Sophie: "Great idea! Let's board this guy so he can take us to KingKool720's house!" and Sophie hop on Latios. Latios flies towards KingKool720's house. 30 seconds later, they arrive. knocks on the door. Igor: KingKool720! KingKool720: OK, what do you want? Igor: Peppa and the Golden Boots has been released in theaters! We better stop Peppa by burning her! KingKool720: Yikes! Can I help you, pretty please? Igor: Absolutely, just get onto my Latios named John! KingKool720: Okay...despite I have Acrophobia. and Igor hop on Latios and flies towards PB&J's house on Lake Hoohaw. 1 minute later, they arrive walks inside the Houseboat and knocks on the door door opens to reveal PB&J Sophie: "Oodelay, PB&J. I have to tell you something." Jelly: "What's that?" Sophie: "I want you three to come along with us." Peanut: "Why?" Sophie: "Peppa and the Golden Boots has just been released in cinemas. We need your help to defeat Peppa and burn her body so that we can eat it up!" Jelly: "We'll come with you!" Baby Butter: "Yeah!" Peanut: "Let us on the Latios!" Sophie: "OK." (helps up PB&J onto the Latios) flies towards Vaniville Town of Kalos. Igor knocks on the door of Shauna's house Igor: "Shauna!" Shauna: (opens the door) "Hi! What do you want, guys?" Igor: "We need your help burning Peppa Pig! Her own film recently released! Come jump onto my Latios named John!" Shauna: Okay! hops on the Latios Igor: Anyone else yet to tell about the news? Sophie: We got to tell John, Princess Princess Zelda, Kirby, Pacman and Yoshi! Igor: Alright! Roger that! flies towards John's house knocks on the door John: Let me guess. We got to defeat Peppa Pig, right? I'll bring my Nidoking nicknamed "Tank Kicker". and Igor hops on the Latios flies towards Hyrule Castle gang notices Princess Princess Zelda Peanut: "It's Princess Princess Zelda!" Princess Princess Zelda: Hi! How may I help you, my friends? Igor: Peppa has a new movie. And we must stop her by burning her. Mind if you come along? Princess Princess Zelda: Okay! I'm bringing my Nidoqueen nicknamed "Melody Hoper". Princess Zelda hopes in the Latios flies towards Dream Land the way, they meet Kirby Princess Princess Zelda: "There's my Nintendo ally Kirby!" Kirby: "Poyo!" (Translation: "Hey!") Sophie: "Kirby, Peppa is getting a movie! You need to stop her with us!" Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! (Translation: Okay!) hops on Latios flies towards Pac-Man's house runs up from his house IA: "Pac-Man! We need you quick!" Pac-Man: Why? IA: "Peppa is getting a new movie!" Pac-Man: "OK! I'm joining you! Waka Waka!" hops on the Latios Latios: Latioooos! (Translation: Too much people at once...) tosses Latias' Pokéball is sent out Igor: Boys on the Latios, girls on the Latias! Now! girls hop off the Latios and hop in the Latias Eon Duo flies to where Yoshi is. Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" (Translation: "Hi there, my friends!") KingKool720: "Yoshi, Peppa just had a movie released in theaters. We invite you over to stop her!" Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi!" (Translation: "Count me in!") hops on the Latios Eon Duo flies towards Peppa's house Igor: GET READY. Everybody (Expect Igor, Yoshi, Kirby and the Eon Duo): I'M READY. gang hops off the Eon Duo and head towards Peppa's house Peppa: Who's there? gang bursts trough the door Peppa: NOT MY HATERS! Sophie: "That's right!" the Politoed pops out from his Pokéball and peeks from Sophie Dewitt the Politoed: "Politoed! Poli Poli!" (Translation: "I'll hurt you! Very hard!") sends out Charizard,Blazkien, Inferanpe, Emboar and Delphox Dragonoide the Charizard: ROOAR! CHARIZARD! (Translation: I'll Burn you with Flamethrower!) Scootaloo the Blazkien: Blaze! Blazkien! (Translation: I'LL SKY UPPERCUT THE H*** OUT OF YOU!) sends out Flamadger the Typhlosion, Tortock the Golem, and Serpy the Gyarados Flamadger the Typhlosion: "Ty Ty Typhlosion!" (Translation: "I'll burn you with Flamethrower too!") Tortock the Golem: "Golem Golem Gol Gol Gol Golem!" (Translation: "My Earthquake attack will knock you off your feet!") Serpy the Gyarados: "Gyara! Gyarados!" (Translation: "Now! I'll Hyper Beam you!") Bacon the Emboar: EMBOAR! (Translation: I'll Heat Crash you!) Fire Tails the Delphox: DELP! PHOX! DELPHOX! (Translation: I'll Psychic, Solar Beam and Flamethrower You Too!) Peppa: "Uh oh! I am in trouble!" Igor: "Exactly!" gets out an AK-47 and sticky bombs KingKool720: "You sure are, Peppa..." Peppa: (holds up a "I'm Screwed" sign) "This can't be good!" the Blazkien uses Sky Uppercut then Brave Bird on Peppa Pig Peppa: OW! Sophie: "Tortock! Earthquake!" the Golem uses Earthquake on Peppa Peppa: "Hey! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Igor: Bacon, Hammer Arm! the Emboar uses Hammer Arm on Peppa Peppa: WAAAAAH! IT HURTS SO MUCH! Sophie and Igor: "Dragonoide, Fire Tails, and Flamadger, Flamethrower!" three Pokémon use Flamethrower on Peppa Peppa: "HELP! I'M ON FIRE! HELP! HELP! I'M BURNING!" IA: tahu! burn her more! tahu: 'DIE PIGGY! '(burns Peppa to intensify the burning) Luckily Finds a Water Poodle and runs around, she's sightly burned. Peppa: IT HURT! NOOOOOO! Igor: Now Let's Use a Combo Attack with our Pokémon! uses Brick Break And Aerial Ace on Peppa, Then IsaShaSanae Kochiya the Inferape use Thunder Punch And Close Combat on Peppa, Then Emboar uses Heat Crash, Hammer Arm, Earthquake and Flare Blitz on Peppa, then Delphox uses Solar Beam, Psychic, Power-Up Punch and Flamethrower on Peppa. is Almost Dead Sophie: "Now we need to finish the job!" Igor: Use your Pokémon, Sophie, Okay? Sophie: "OK! Dewitt, Hydro Pump! Tortock, Earthquake! Flamadger, Flamethrower! Serpy! Hyper Beam!" Pokémon use their attacks to kill Peppa completely Igor: YAY! PEPPA'S DEAD! Now let's turn her to Bacon! to Igor's Backyard, Where the Heroes are and there is a BBQ. Igor: Let's Cut Peppa so we can make Bacon! Sophie: "That's using your noodle!" Jelly: "That's my line!" team cuts Peppa's body Igor: Let's Cook the Pieces! team cooks Peppa's Body Pieces with Help of the Fire-Type Pokémon they are ready to prepare the bacon Igor: "Who's up for bacon?!" Sophie: "Me!" IA: "Me too!" KingKool: "Um, yes...." Igor: Let's Start Eating the Bacon! Dig in! eats his/her bacon eating, leaving 1 bacon Sophie: (burps, but covers her mouth) "Pardon me." Igor: "You're excused." comes in to the scene Carkle: "What did I miss?" Igor: "We had bacon by burning Peppa Pig." Carkle: "Aw! But I wanted some bacon!" Sophie: "No worries, there is one piece of bacon left for you." Carkle: "Oh! Thanks!" eats the last bacon Igor: "That was fun burning the pig." Sophie: "Agreed." Carkle: "Too bad I missed the fun part." KingKool: "It's ok." "BELCH!" "Oh, 'scuse me." Trivia One of Igor's First Videos, which is Igor and Sophie Turns The Peppa Pig family into bacon, was Referenced. This Movie was Created In Response of the Movie "Peppa Pig and the Golden Boots". Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Production Category:GoGang Season 1